This application claims the priority of Germany, Application No. 102 29 276.0, filed Jun. 28, 2002, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to an overload safety device in a press having a driving device with a drive shaft, a slide for carrying out an oscillating movement, and a connecting rod configured to operatively connect the drive shaft with the slide and having a large and a small eye. The invention also relates generally to a press having a driving device with an overload safety device.
Known safety systems are shown in, for example, DE 25 01 275 C2 and DE 34 07 317 C2. The known safety systems or devices have the disadvantage of a high-expenditure construction and a frequently insufficient operating reliability, which, in practice, can easily result in damage to the press.